LDS of Hidan
by Elixirelia
Summary: I put it in this category because of one character: Hidan. That's all. This is a fanfiction, anything can happen... Right? Don't worry! If you hate Hidan, I'll kill him! xD A story about Hidan fiction, a fanfiction! Enjoy! LDS stand for Lovey Dovey Story.
1. Prologue

Prologue: [Akai's POV]

"Akai, I'm very, very sorry but in order to be what I wanted, I need to go now. I don't want to let down my family. So please, don't stop me," a boy in his 6 yrs of age told to a cute girl who's also in her 6 yrs.

They both look very sad.

"I won't stop you…" said the girl. She has big brown eyes and short black hair with white skin. The boy on the other hand, the boy had short white hair and brown eyes, and fair skin.

"But I only want you to promise me that you will come back and we will never forget each other," she further said.

"A pinky promise then, that we will never forget each other," said the boy.

"YES!"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Oka-san, we're ready!" the boy in his thirteen years ran to the village gate to meet his mother and father with his two younger brother and sister.

"Have you already said goodbye to your friends?" their mother said with such a smooth gentle voice.

"Hai!" All of them answered, and they start walking out to their next destination in order to make their dreams come true.

"WHOA! So this is Current village!?" a very young boy in his six years exclaimed in amazement.

"Yes, Daichi-kun," their father answered, "this will be our village until we move out again!"

And they all help in moving in their new home.

"Hidan Surizu-san is a genin at age twelve with other students. But he got the top result. Perfect score at written and practical tests," the Current village kage said, "He will do well in Current." He is a man with pale skin and dirty blonde shoulder length hair. He seems to be young for a kage.

"Yes, of course, Umika-sama," one of the seven councilors said, "but the Surizu's are traveler's who may just happen to come by and stay for a few years, right?"

"I know that, Kei-san," he replied, "but he will still be an advantage for our village." He then stand up and turn his back on them who are all sitted at the rectangular table, "We must keep an eye on him…"

[Akai's POV]

"Dinner's ready!" a woman said with a knock at the door of her room.

"Yes Oka-san!" saying this, the girl with big brown eyes said as she get up and get ready for dinner.

'_A pinky promise that we will never forget each other…'_

Going down the stairs to the dinner table she saw her little brother running.

"Whoa!" said she as she catch him and lift him in the air, "you might got hurt if you do that again you know," she said to him smiling.

"Yes! Sorry about that Onee-chan!" as she put him down and eat their dinner heartily.

0-0

_'I wonder what she is doing right now… It's been seven years already and there's still ten more to go…'_ he thought as he got up from the bed and glanced at his clock, _'six am.'_

Then he went to his bathroom sighing and took a bath already.

_'Might as well as train…'_ as he leaves leaving only a note at the table already dress for training. He went out of the house and took a look at the surrounding so he wouldn't get lost. Then he continued walking and remembering which way he goes. He reached a restaurant which is just opening up and the who who's opening it seems to be having a little problem so he went to help her. He helped her at opening the restaurant which seems to be a ramen stand and is helping her arrange the tables and seats inside to.

_'This will be like a warm up,'_ he thought as he put down the chair he was carrying in front of a table, _'after this, I'll go near the woods and train…'_

And after ten minutes…

"All's done!" he called.

"Why don't you eat this ramen for a while?" a man said.

"Eh?"

"This restaurant is mine, I usually got up early but I've slept a little late than usual and my daughter want to help out in opening. But she only troubled you, so…" the man said glancing at her cute daughter who seems to be just ten years old.

"I-I am happy to be able to help you out and she didn't really gave me trouble like that, and I'm still-"

*growls* and for a few seconds he was very, very, shy and red that he had no other option but to accept the kind man's offer who's already grinning. Then he felt somebody looking at him and looked at that direction. He was surprised to saw the girl who he helped at opening the restaurant.

"Huh?" the man said as he saw the two looking at each other, "Sakurako-chan, can you give these to our guest?" he said giving the tray with a bowl of special ramen and drinks at it. The girl, who is Sakurako, blushed and gladly managed to serve him his ramen.

"She's such a shy girl," the man said as he went inside the counter.

"Ah, it's alright! Thanks for the food!" as he smiled at the owner and enjoyed the food the owner gave him.

"Oh! And what did you say your name is?" the man asked.

"It's Hidan! Hidan Surizu!" he replied.

0-0 [Akai's POV]

_'Ah, that feels nice!'_ As she came out of the shower, finished getting ready for bed.

_'It's probably y time there in Current where they just went to.'_

Then she lay awake aon her bed, beside her bed is a counter table with a lava lamp on it and a picture frame.

She saw it as she look at the room. She took it in her hands to show a little girl with big brown eyes hugging a little boy with short black hair from the back. The two were in the park. And there's a shadow of someone who's taking a picture. Beside the two children were three goggles and three backpacks…


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Riiiinggg….. Riiiiinggggg….

"Hmmmm…"

Knock! Knock!

"Wake up! It's already 9:00 am! Geez…"

"Huh?" Then she got up. Feeling a little dizzy, she sits at her bed. Then she glanced at her clock on her bed side table.

'9:00 am!?! I was supposed to wake up at 7!' *sighs* Then she turned the alarm off and get ready for training and breakfast.

'No wonder why nee-chan's a little angry…'

'She's probably mad at me!' she thinks as she goes to the dining room.

"Huh!?" She was surprised to see her nee-chan preparing breakfast for her, also, preparing some food and snack for a backpack.

Her sister is tall and a chuunin. She has white skin, long blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Are you leaving?" asked Akai.

"No. And if you're worried about the delivery, a boy came over and delivered the foods for us. He said something about the store being closed until 3 in the afternoon. That would be very bad, huh?" her sister said to her with a wink.

Then she handed over Akai's breakfast and Akai starts to eat.

"Mom's already at the flowershop."

"So early? Why?" Akai asked in a cue childish voice.

"She has to go to the hospital too, you know, being medic." Then she handed over the backpack to Akai, just as she's about to finish eating.

"For me?" Akai curiously asked.

"Of course! I'll be staying in with Ryou-kun! Going to take a rest," her sister said smiling.

"Thank you, Nyoko-neechan!" And with the food her older sister made for her, she happily goes to her training spot. Near the woods that is near the village…

0~0 Hidan's POV

"I'm home~…"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK ARE YOU DOING COMING HOME THIS LATE!?!"

Then the lights went on and he saw his mother in front of him.

"If your father hadn't come and…" she was cut of by his father.

"Now, now," His father said as he put his hand on her shoulder,.

"But-" is all her mother could say.

"He's already big enough. And besides, this is his 30th time of doing it. Right, Hidan-kun?" His father said with a grin.

"Sorry, I have troubled you Oka-san and Otou-san," Hidan said with a bow.

"Are you hungry?" his mother asked.

"No, there is a man I met who have a restaurant. He gave me riceballs and dumplings. There's some left." Then he happily opened his backpack and got some box, a big box, out of it.

"See?" he asked excitedly.

"Well… Let's leave it for tomorrow," his father said.

0~0

You saw the boy too?" A man asked a girl by the window.

"Yes, Otou-san… He's very fast, such a fast runner!" The girl answered.

"Well, we can ask him tomorrow, I guess. Right, Sakurako-chan?" The restaurant owner said and his daughter nodded.

0~0

*sigh*

The room is dark and the desk with the lighted lamp's visible. Also, the man's outline's visible behind it. Looking out of the window.

Then a shadow of a cloaked person suddenly appeared behind the man.

"Princess, that's you, what are you doing?" the man asked.

"Nothing, Kage-sama! Only the permission to go out… if it's possible."

Then the Kage whispered something for himself.

"You said no…" Then the cloak fell and the girl who's inside it is already in front of the Kage.

"Your hearing really is remarkable Nami-chan!" said the Kage with a grin.

"Bye bye, Otou-san!" a voice called out.

"Uh! Outside!?!" Then the lights turned on.

0~0 Akai's POV

'Ahhh… So tired… My body hurts…' she thinks as she lay wide on the grass under the shadow of a tree. Then she slipped her hand into her bag and got something…

It's their picture.

"I love you, love Akai," she said, while touching the right down corner of it.

"I wonder what you are doing… probably asleep."

*sigh*

Then she put it back into her bag again.

"I already forgot your name…" as tears came running down her face. Then the bushes nearby moved, getting her up to her feet and throw a kunai at it, dying of her cheeks and eyes.

"Who's there?" she commanded. Then three shuriken came from the bush. She quickly dodged it all and was surprised to see a kunai flying to her. She quickly took out her kunai and flung down the other kunai with it.

"Is that…" she was cut off to see a kunai already near her face.

"Yes? Yes?" And the kunai vanished. The voice came from the bush near her. The voice is smooth and little, and surely belongs to a girl. But it sounds familiar…

"I thought I'll visit the great Akai," her enemy said as it shows herself.

"Yo- yo- YOU!?!" screamed Akai, as she points to the girl…

"What the… Why be so surprised? I told you last year that I'll visit you… dude…" the girl said teasingly. She has dark brunette hair, white skin, and black eyes.

"Why cut your shoulder-length? Nami-chan…" said Akai in a not-very-good-to-see-you tone.

"My, my, you're still cute!" Nami said, hugging her; ignoring Akai's statement about her hair.

"I heard that Hidan-kun went to Current to live there. Oh well, see 'ya later babe!" And with this she vanished only leaving white smokes.

"Why you!!! Why in the world should I care!?!"

Her voice is so bad that it can be heard by 10 kilometers away from her.

"That girl! Lucky 'cause she's a Kage's daughter!" she said very irritated that she messed up her hair with her hands.

*sigh*

She then blushed, 'she said Hidan?' She then grabbed their picture and a marker. She wrote Hidan at its back.

"Hmm?" She saw a falcon circling above her.

"I think… It should be like this…" saying this, she lift her arm and the falcon immediately perched on it. It is visible that there's a note tied to its leg. She hurriedly took it and read:

**You are already teamed up with other**

**two students from your class.**

**Your team no. is 12.**

**Your sensei will be in the**

**Academy Room #5**

**Meeting Time: **

**1 pm**

"1 pm?" Then she glanced at her wrist watch… "12:30!" She then ran to the academy.

0~0 Nami's POV

Flash of white light can be seen, coming from an apartment.

'Akai-chan never changed but… I have my fun!'

And she jumped over her bed continuously…


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

*huff huff*

Akai was running into the academy. She was just grouped and their very first group meeting was to be held today. Opening the door of the academy room where they were supposed to meet, she went inside…

She was surprised to see a jounin with short blue hair and green eyes, eating. She can't really see his or her face because of an anbu mask.

Then she glanced at her watch 5 minutes till 1 o'clock. Then she remembered that she advanced it… 30 minutes advanced.

"Umm… Excuse me…" she started.

"It's still early, take a seat and eat," the jounin said, but she still doesn't know if it's a she or he because the voice was smooth.

Nonetheless, she obeyed and took a seat.

"I've prepared food for you guys…" the jounin said.

'So she's a woman!'

"Thank you!" she said happily and started to eat. Then she remembered that her sister prepared food as well. So she took it out and placed it on the table.

"My older sister prepared this. She's a good cook," said Akai.

"Then can I have some?" asked the jounin.

"Yes!"

And the jounin took three riceballs, for there were 15 of it. The jounin then put it in a bento box which was filled with other food just like what is on the table.

"You're not going to eat?" asked Akai.

"I got a challenge for you guys. I just didn't expect for someone to be this early. Luckily, I already ate lunch…"

"Oh," was all Akai could say.

'She must be strong… LUCKY!'

Then the door opened and came in was a boy in a sleeveless black shirt and black pants. He has violet hair which is in a pony tail… and is very long.

"Excuse me but I received a note,"

"Have a seat and join us," the jounin said.

"I am Shun Ten. It is my pleasure to meet you," he said as he sat.

"No, the pleasure should be to all of us," the jounin said.

"Good afternoon, Shun-kun!" Akai said.

"Oh. We're in the same team…"

Then they finished eating.

"Thank you for the food!" They said. They cleaned up. There was still much food left. It could fill up 3 persons at most. She was surprised that the jounin kept it all and put it in lunchboxes, "It will be a waste to throw them away, right?"

Then Akai corrected her wrist watch.

"Ten minutes till one," she said, and then she glanced at the jounin who's reading some files.

"By the way sir, why were all the genin exam last year postponed?" Shun asked.

"Sir!" Akai said.

"Am I right?" Shun asked the jounin.

"Let's just wait for the last one to came and after that I'll answer some of your questions," the jounin said, eyes were still glued to the files.

Then they waited. Silence filled the room.

'It's too quiet… Maybe I should start a conversation…' she then looked around her. The jounin is still reading near the windowpane. Shun was sitting quietly, looking at his watch… 1:08 pm.

'The other person sure is late,' she thought, being grumpy.

"What time is it?" the jounin asked suddenly.

The two were startled, and the second they got hold of themselves, they answered.

"1:10!" both of them said. They then looked at each other puzzled and surprised.

Then a the door went opened with a loud bang!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

With a loud bang, a boy with a short, messy, blonde hair came stumbling in and fell on the floor. His shirt read "DOOM! I AM REAPER!"

"You're late," said the jounin. "Have you eaten yet?"

"Sorry!" said the boy. "And no, I've yet not."

Akai does not recognize him. But she sure have seen him before.

"Then you're not going to like this," said the jounin. "As a punishment for being late and not even having lunch yet, you will have to wait till you all have finished my challenge before you can eat."

The three stared at the jounin for a little while before they got a hold of themselves, and bombarded the jounin with questions.

"What?" exclaimed the newcomer. Shun pushed the boy's head to the floor and asked, "What challenge?"

"Are we going to start right now?" asked Akai.

"No," answered the jounin, looking at Akai. "You all must introduce yourself to each other first."

"Oh," said Shun.

"You start first, Akai," stated the joinin.

"OKAY!" With a sigh Akai introduced herself, "I am Akai Yanagi. Thirteen years old. My goal is to be a jounin."

"What's your dream, then?" asked the jounin. "Everyone has one. And it's not right that you're telling us you're goal without telling us you're dream."

Sitting up straight, the jounin continued, "What are the reason behind your goals? Why do you want to achieve them? Is it for somebody else happiness? A family tradition? Revenge?"

The way the jounin speak was mesmerizing. It's as if he understand everything and anything. That he will accept you whoever you are and whatever bad you did.

"I... I made a promise with a friend... We are suppose to meet in the near future," replied Akai. "But I can't even remember his name now... There was a fire."

Everybody was silent until the jounin stated, "Come on, you guys. Who's next?"

"I am Shun! Shun from the Ten family's seventh generation. I want to be an anbu! The highest ranking ninja in our family," explained Shun.

"My name's Yori Yamato. I want to be a medic. My family's full of them," narrated Yori, the latecomer.

The room was again silent. But silent for a reason...

"You guys are not going to ask me to introduce myself, right?" asked the jounin.

"Eh...heheh..." mumbled Akai.

The jounin sighed, "Since I said 'you all,' I really do not think that I need to do it to. However..."

Taking a deep breath, the jounin removed his mask. Hence, a man was revealed. Too beautiful for a man. By removing his mask, his shoulder length, straight hair, fell down on his sides. With the beams of sunlight, his fair cheek makes an illusion of red blush. His green eyes are like mirrors... full of life, and shows experience.

"I am Kuneda. Kaori Kuneda," said the jounin. "Jounin. Twenty-two years old. Graduated from academy when five. Became an anbu when ten. Stayed as a jounin for ten years, and still counting."

All three were staring at Kaori. But it was very clear with his an muffled voice that it was a male's voice.

"Now, if you three are done looking at me, let's head to the forest."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The forest was never the place that come into the mind of academy students as well as into the minds of the other people. The forest near them is dangerous... very dangerous.

The forest was a rainforest. With its thick leaves and trunks, very few beams of lights got in. It's hard to see even during broad daylight.

"This challenge is going to be easy. Believe me," stated Kaori, the jounin that was with them. "All you need to do is choose a team member who will have to stay here, right here, in this very spot, for tonight till daylight."

Kaori pointed where he had drawn a circle. "I'll give you ten minutes to decide. A lot of time, people. Choose wisely."

With that, Kaori vanished in an instant. That leaves the three of them all alone to decide on their own.

'It wouldn't be nice for me to volunteer,' thought Akai.

"I think I should stay," declared Shun. "I have equipments that will surely provide me protection through out the night."

Akai wants to say "that's out of the point" but she, herself, was unsure whether or not she wants to spend the night all alone near the forest.

Yori himself looks uncertain.

"I don't think it's a good idea," said Akai.

"Of course it's not a good idea," replied Shun. "But it seems like I'm the only capable one to stay."

Akai looked at Yori. What Shun was saying makes sense to her. But it just doesn't seem right.

"How're you all doing?" interrupted Kaori's voice from behind Akai.

Akai nearly squeal and move away. The two boys were suddenly in a fighting stance.

"Sensei!" exclaimed Yori. "Please don't do that!"

"Sorry," said their sensei. "But I need to get your answer, now. Something came up."

"I'll be staying!" stated Shun.

Kaori looked at Shun for a moment. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," answered Shun.

"Fine then. I must tell you that I am not going to lend you anything like tents and stuff. You need to provide for your own." Kaori continued, "You still can take your word back, you know."

All of them was silent.

"Okay then," said Kaori. "I must say that you cannot leave, now. You must stay."

Kaori handed out his back pack to Yori. "Here's the food. You two must leave before it gets dark."

With that, he vanished again.

"So," said Yori. "Anyone hungry?"

"Full," replied Akai.

"You want the food for tonight, Shun?" asked Yori.

"No thanks," answered Shun. "It may just attract animals."

"Oh," both Akai and Yori said.

The three of them where there until it was sunset.

"I need to go, now," said Akai in a hurry.

"Okay," said Yori. "Bye!"

Akai ran to her house after.

O~O [Shun's POV]

'One gone,' thought Shun. 'One more person to go.'

Shun watched Yori yawned. "Feeling sleepy?" he asked.

"A little bit," answered Yori. "But I'm waiting for the sky to get a little bit more darker. When it's indigo, that's when my parents came home. My sister went home during midnight. So I'm just alone in the house during most of the day."

"I see," was all Shun could say. He got up and start looking for firewood near there location.

"I'll help you," Yori volunteered.

"No," stated Shun. "Sensei said that I should provide for my own. I'll provide don't worry about me."

Yori, who had just stood, sat down again. "Shun-san's so matured... How I wish I am too."

Shun, who was searching, paused, "Aren't you matured anough for our age?"

Yori just laughed, "Maybe?"

"It's getting darker now, you best get moving," commanded Shun.

"Okay," replied Yori.

'Both are gone, now. I think I have enough woods. But it isn't right. I see them all scattered near our location. They were not there before.'

O~O [Akai's POV]

'As I expected, Shun will go looking for firewood. Thank God I was able to put the woods there without him noticing me,' Akai thought.

Then she saw something that got her attention. The food bag was left by Yori.

'I think, he left it intentionally...'

Sitting on a thick tree branch, Akai stayed until dawn.

O~O [Yori's POV]

*huff huff*

"Mom!" as he opened the door of their house with a little bang.

"Yori!" his mom said.

"I need the kitchen," he declared. "I need to cook for tomorrow."

"Why... my Yori is really all-grown up now!"

"Mom!"

O~O [Kaori's POV]

'So...' he thought. 'One went home to cook for tomorrow and one went back to stay and guard her friend...'

"Aren't you doing much to them, Kuneda-sensei?" a girl's voice said behind his hiding place.

"What do you want, Kinya-san?" he asked with an angry tone.

"I am just asking and you are already getting angry with me," Kinya, a sixteen year old girl who has long black hair, which was not tied neatly, stated.

"Of all the people I do not wish to see dug a job, you are the one I do not wish to even think about at all," replied Kaori.

"Why is that?" asked Kinya back. "Don't bother answering, sensei. For your information, I was assigned to guard this pocation tonight. So if you're thinking that I'm interrupting you, for me it's the vice versa."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

It was hard for Akai to stay awake the whole time, looking at Shun sit near the fire with his head down as if he's asleep every now and then was tiring. To fight of the sleep was very hard for her. To keep watching and not lose focus since there were many noisy animals. She heard coos of owls and barks of dogs. She could hear her heart beat, and she could feel it skip some too.

'I wonder what time it is now!' thought Akai. 'How brave Shun is! Volunteering to stay the night unknowing whether or not something bad will happen.'

She looked around them several times before stealing a glimpse of Shun again.

O~O [Shun's POV]

'I could feel somebody looking,' thought Shun. 'I just don't know where from!'

Keeping his head low, the thought that there was an enemy near was ore important than the scary noises that were surrounding him.

'Why did I volunteer again?' he asked himself. 'Because I do not want our team to be in ruins on who needs to be the one staying and who needs to be the ones to go home.'

Shun kept thinking the whole time. He hasn't eaten supper yet. The food bag was just right there. Sitting beside him. But he rather not eat from it. The teacher said that he needs to provide for his own. Meaning that he needs search and look for his necessities. Their teacher may have put something inside Yori's bag just to know whether or not he had eaten it or not.

'Better keep my guard up,' he thought.

O~O [Yori's POV]

The digital clock beside him says 2:00 am, and yet, there he was making a vanilla and chocolate cup cakes.

'I better finish this now!' At the thought, the on their oven alarmed and he immediately went to get the cakes.

The cakes were perfect!

"Now I could rest," he murmured to his self as he put icings on the cake and place them in the fridge. "Better sleep to wake up early! Race with the dawn!"

O~O [Kaori's POV]

He watched the girl peeked through the leaves with his binoculars. Then he switch his sight towards the boy. Both of them seems to be doing alright.

'Kinya is rather helpful tonight,' he thought to his self. 'She agreed to watch the other boy and report to me.'

A swish of air passed by him.

"How's he doing?" he asked.

"Fine," a girl answered. "He went to sleep. So him bake cakes and cupcakes. Get me some. Okay, sensei?"

"Fine, whatever," he replied. "As payment for reporting to me, Kinya-san?"

"You're always cold towards me," she replied. "That's not a way to treat your previous student."

"Whatever, you have serve a good purpose today. Hope you do something good again tomorrow."

"Jeez... Sensei, don't you trust your students?" asked Kinya.

"Only you," replied Kaori.

O~O

Akai's watch glowed. She rubbed her eyes and took another peek from Shun. Then she stealthily down from the tree and disappeared into her house. She entered through her window, which she left locked. Stealth was what she learned when she was a child. She's supposed to be able to fit into any holes, get in any cage. Stuffs like that.

She glimpse on the clock on her bedside table.

'Two thirty,' she thought. "Good night!" she said to her self.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The night passed and our thirteen year old protagonist was running out of her house at exactly six in the morning. With the darkness around the village slowly being vanquished by the sun, she hurried to see a friend who volunteered to spend a night alone near a forest.

'I wonder if everything went all right,' she thought. 'If my parents just allowed me to...' But she knew better than question her parents' decision. She clearly knew the answer. Staying to guard a teammate who volunteered was sweet but it also meant that you do not trust him enough. And trust is something hard to achieve and maintain.

'I wonder if Kaori-sensei was watching us all evening,' she thought.

"Probably not," a girl's voice stated beside her,which made her stumble into a fighting stance on her right.

The girl just look at her, but she looked more like a woman than a girl.

"The name's Kinya," said the girl. "Kinya Moshigori, chuunin."

"What do you want?" asked Akai, not shoving off her fighting stance.

"Room 502, Academy, seven o'clock in the morning," with that, Kinya left her.

'What was that about?'

Nonetheless, she headed for the forest to say hello to Shun. Or at least see if he's still there or not.

O~O [Yori's POV]

"I'M SO STUPID!"

"YORI! STOP SHOUTING! THE WHOLE WORLD ALREADY KNOWS HOW STUPID YOU ARE!" shouted her mom back. Footsteps could be heard as he stomped his way towards the kitchen.

"But MOM!" insisted Yori. "I don't even know where they will be now..."

Slumping on the dinner table, Yori looked at his mom.

His mom sighed. "You know what? Just go to the academy, they have address and stuff..."

"MOM!" shouted Yori.

"What!" asked her mom. "You're shouting at dawn!"

"You're a lifesaver!" with that Yori smiled and left the house with his knapsack full of cakes.

O~O [Kinya's POV]

"So, what do you plan to do next?" asked Kinya.

"We'll just have to wait here," replied the gorgeous sensei, Kaori Kuneda. "Are you sure Yori's on his way here?"

"Yes, sir!" shouted Kinya in a very sweet and cheery voice.

"I can't believe on how crazy you are..." said a familiar voice.

Kinya laughed, "Kuneda-sensei! Would you want to join me and my puppet Kaori Kuneda?"

"You better put a mask on it's face," threatened Kaori.

Kinya who sats on the window sill with her puppet beside her, stood with her puppet.

"O' Kuneda-sensei! Your beauty is truly amazing!" exclaimed her. "Surpasses a woman's beauty..."

With that a kunai passed by her, which hit her life-size doll, making it burn to ashes in a second.

"How mean," said Kinya. "It was perfect too..."

"Don't be creepy," said Kaori as he trudged his self towards the window sill Kinya was.

Kinya gave way for him as he sat on the sill.

"Hey sir," said Kinya. "How's the meeting yesterday?"

Kaori just looked at her, then changed his attention to a boy and a girl, both running towards the academy.

'Just what the hell is he thinking...' thought Kinya, feeling sad. 'I don't regret...'

O~O [Kaori's POV]

He watched the his two new students looked at each other confused. Smiling inside his mask, he felt a prick in his heart. The meeting yesterday was very serious. He does not want to share it with Kinya. It was only to the genins and their senseis.

'Kinya's better at breaking bad news than me but...' thought he. 'I better do my best.'

"Kinya," called Kaori. "Activate the traps."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"Yori-san," said Akai as they looked at the entrance door of the academy. "I went near the forest today to check on Shun."

"Is he there?" asked Yori as he was about to open the door.

Touching the knob, the knob was crushed to ashes. Yori was astonished, he hadn't even hold the knob yet.

"Yori!" exclaimed Akai.

"I haven't done anything!" protested Yori, hands in the air.

"So-sorry! How are we going to get inside?" asked Akai. 'I shouldn't have shouted... And I shouted without any honorifics too! This isn't the only weird thing that happened today. That chuunin from before...'

"We probably should go around the school..." stated Yori, face as pale as a white board.

"You alright?" asked Akai, feeling guilty.

"Yes, but something's very weird..."

"Every thing is going to be fine..." said Akai, as she tapped Yori's shoulder and started walking to the left.

Having taken four steps, she hit something.

"What in the world?"

"What is it Akai-chan?" asked Yori, who was just behind her.

"I hit something..."

Akai held her hand out but she hit something like a wall.

"Oh please!" she yelled. "There's a wall over here!"

Yori, stretching out his hands, saw what Akai meant.

"Just what is happening around here...?"

"Why did you come here anyway?" asked Akai.

"I do not know where you guys are. If I go to the forest, Shun may not be there. So my mom told me to come here and ask for your address or something," explained Yori. "Why did you come?"

"A chuunin girl came out of nowhere... told me to come to room 502 at seven o'clock."

"It's now six thirty..." Yori said as he looked at his watch. "Then she left?"

"Yeah," said Akai. "Then I checked on Shun, but he wasn't there."

'Maybe I should have told him earlier...' thought Akai.

"Do you think this is part of the challenge?" asked Yori.

"Maybe..." was her reply.

"Then you need to get into that room within thirty minutes," stated Yori, setting his wrist watch on alarm. "We better get going."

"Maybe we could get in through the windows?" Akai pointed out.

"Maybe," replied Yori. "Let's check it out?"

Akai took a kunai from her bag and threw it at the closest window.

The window crashed, and the two looked at each other.

"Can you?" asked Akai.

"Get in that?" Yori asked back. "I guess..."

"I really do not think that we will have an actual test... Good luck to us," said Akai.

Yori ran towards the window, running on the wall, and jumped when he's capable of making contact.

As Yori dived into the window, Akai jumped on the door frame and into the window.

"Are we really in?" asked Akai.

"Akai-chan," called Yori. "There's a note."

"What does it say?"

"You two must meet us in room 502 at exactly seven or you three will return to academy..."

"What?"

"It says 'us'."

"It says 'you three'."

Then they looked at each other.

O~O [Shun's POV]

'I heard a noise over here,' he thought, peeking through the door of room 101.

"Akai?" he mumbled. 'Then the other one must be Yori.'

He knocked on the door.

Seeing that he got their attention and how concerned they were, he rolled his eyes.

"The door won' open!" Yori shouted.

"What? Move-" before he could even finish his sentence, the door was in bits and bits.

"I don't like this type of games," said Akai, who cut the door to pieces with a kunai.

"How were you able to cut it with a kunai?" asked Shun.

"Please don't ask..." replied Akai with a sigh.

"We were worried about you!" exclaimed Yori.

"Were you told to go to room 502?" asked Shun immediately.

"Yes," both Yori and Akai answered.

"Then this should be part of the challenge, right?" asked Shun.

"A chuunin told Akai-chan to come in at exactly seven," stated Yori. "We only have twenty minutes more."


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

The three were running all over the academy nonstop. No one was saying anything. All were tired and busy running. Yori was on the front.

'They run fast,' thought Akai. She was a little bit behind them.

"Guys!" shouted Yori.

They halted.

"I think we found it!" stated Yori, pointing to a room.

"But it's on the fourth floor!" growled Shun. "Were just in the third."

Akai looked at the pointed room and saw hat it does say room 502.

"Then we must come in," said Shun.

"Maybe we should wait till seven..." said Akai, a little bit scared.

They were still just trying to catch their breath.

"Okay," replied Shun.

"Count me in," said Yori, who sat on the floor glimpsing at his watch. "Three minutes break."

O~O [Kinya's POV]

"They're right outside," she whispered to Kaori. "What do you want now?"

"Let's just wait for them..." replied Kaori.

Kinya, who was starting to dissolve with the color of the wall near Kaori, was concentrating very hard.

"I can't believe a student of mine didn't became very good at genjutsu," stated Kaori out of nowhere.

The effect of the words were incredible. The nearly invisible Kinya became fully visible to anyone.

"I am concentrating, Kuneda-sensei!" as she became invisible again.

"Whatever," said Kaori, becoming invisible too.

O~O [Yori's POV]

Stuffing himself with a cupcake he made, he stood up.

"Don't you guys really want some?" he asked them, again.

"We only have a minute and a half left, Yori-san," replied Shun, who was standing, leaning on the wall for the pas five minutes.

"I'll want some later!" said Akai, standing up.

"Fifteen seconds guys," counted Yori. "On go."

"Ten."

"Five."

"Three."

"GO!"

The three crashed the door of room 502 and they were horrified.

'What's...' Yori couldn't think of anything./

Before them was their teacher, Kaori Kuneda, bleeding to death with a girl standing over him.

"Oh," said the girl. "You all came in just on time."

"You... You're he chuunin!" exclaimed Akai, throwing a kunai towards her, which she dodged.

"Don't worry, cherry pie," said the girl. "He ain't dead yet. But about to..."

"Shut up!" hissed Shun, without any emotion in his voice. He attacked the chuunin, close range.

'Wha- wait!' Yori, stupefied, can't move.

"Aha!" exclaimed the girl, looking at Yori.

In an instant, she was behind him.

"Watch out!" shouted Akai, grabbing Yori from his Shin, downwards and away from the chuunin.

"Hmmm..." mumbled the chuunin.

She seems to be in thought.

"Let's get this game a level up!" she declared.

The trio, who were unintentionally in the middle of the room, was suddenly surrounded with the chuunin's clones.

"Kunai ambush coming!" all the clones exclaimed with an eerie tone.

'I gotta act fast!' thought Yori.

"We can duck!" said Akai.

"I'm wearing a vest, it can handle ten kunai's from any angle," whispered Shun.

"Don't offer your life, idiot!" hissed Akai. "We'll just block as many as we ca-"

The kunai's shot through the air with them as the target, but a barrier suddenly appeared and protected them.

"Yo-yori...san," said Akai in amazement.

Then they heard clapping. The clones vanquished and they didn't noticed that their bleeding teacher was gone.

"You remember the barrier that was taught in academy, very fascinating," said Kaori.

"Sensei!" all of them shouted.

"You speak as if I died," said Kaori.

"But-!" insisted Akai.

"You were bleeding!" shouted Yori.

"Dying," corrected Shun.

"As you can see, I am fully intact and unwounded and anything," sighed Kaori. "I am alright."

"So it was all an act?" asked Akai.

"Not really," said Kaori. "You see, when you entered the academy gate, you three did not notice that you have been in a genjutsu."

"You mean everything was just an illusion?" asked Shun.

"Everything except what's in this room," continued Kaori. "You saw a doll me, not me. And look, the door's just how it has always been."

The three looked at the intact door, it wasn't smashed, cut to pieces, or crashed through.

'So, it's just an illusion... Wait!' thought Yori.

"A doll?" exclaimed Yori. "A DOLL! Then we have that kind of bloodline here?"

"Yes, but the user was still from a different country," explained Kaori.

"But dolls are part of the user!" shouted Yori. "If a doll of a user was hurt the user is also hurt!"

Kaori just looked at him as if he's crazy.

'But it's true!'

"I've never heard of that," said Kaori. "That's only if the user did something to the doll to take a toll on his life."

"Okay," agreed Yori.

"So who's the girl?" asked Shun.

"A former student of no importance," replied Kaori accidentally.

Now his students were looking at him as if something's wrong with him. He sighed.

"I have bad news for you all anyway," said Kaori with a louder voice. "The coming chuunin exam was postponed..."

"We were to train with you for a year," Shun pointed out. "You are telling us that the coming chuunin exam was postponed. You do not mean ours, right?"

Kaori answered frankly, "Unfortunately, I am."

"Why?" asked Akai.

"Because something came up," replied Kaori, "that even I do not know."

"So they are keeping it a secret from the jounins too?" asked Yori.

"Actually, they are still unsure on what's going on, I guess. Because they did not tell it to the chuunins."

"So what happens if we tell it to our parents?" asked Akai.

"They probably know about this when you get home," answered Kaori. "But there will be no explanation. You are too silent Kinya-san!"

'Kinya?' thought Yori.

"Kinya is the puppeteer," explained Kaori. "I thought that you might want to meet her since you seem to be a fan. Kinya?"

O~O [Kaori's POV]

'That's weird, I just felt her presence, and now she's gone?'

"Is she he-"

"I'm sorry Yori-kun. I think she's gone," he interrupted. 'Kinya do not go away without a word for argument...'

"Is something wrong sensei?" asked Akai.

"It's weird," he replied.

"What's weird?"

"She's gone without a word, out of personality," he answered.

"You worry too much about a former student," commented Shun.

"Well... if I must say," said Kaori. "Kinya is-"

Then the intact room door went crashing in.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sixteen year old Kinya Moshigori was thrown onto the floor with a bleeding arm.

"Sensei!" shouted Kinya. "Glaicerians."

With that, the body before them went hard and lifeless.

"Be on your guards," demanded Kaori. Two anbus came out into their sight.

"Yo! Kinichiro-kun, what should we do with these team?" asked one of them. It was a man with a spiky brown hair acting like a crazy person.

"Kantaro-kun," said the other one who have blue wavy hair. "We probably should exterminate them."

Suddenly, the Kinichiro guy slashed the Kantaro guy.

"Ki-Kinichiro..." said Kantaro, stabbed with a long katana.

"Sorry, Kantaro-san," said Kinichiro with a female's voice. "Kinichiro-san's..."

The Kinichiro person suddenly fell to the ground.

"Sensei," a girl from outside the room came walking in.

"And when I thought you died for the best, Kinya," said Kaori, walking near to the corpse of Kinichiro.

"Don't!" protested Kinya. "They're alive."

Kaori stopped. "You didn't kill them?"

"I wasn't authorize to kill anyone," answered Kinya. "Or have you forgotten?"

"Yori-kun meet Kinya-san," said Kaori. "Kinya-san meet Yori-kun, the boy with the yellow hair."

"Nice to meet you in person," greeted Kinya.

"Pleasure," replied Yori, helding out his hand.

Immediately, Kinya said, "I don't shake hands, sorry."

Akai, who have been staring at the two passed out bodies, was staring at the chuunin who gave her the message to come to the academy at exactly seven o'clock. Everything in the whole day have been weird for her.

She looked at their teacher and then to Shun. Shun has a very serious face on.

"How can we trust you?" asked Shun to Kinya.

"You don't," stated Kinya. "You don't ever trust me."

"But aren't you-" started Akai.

"Akai-chan, stop," halted Kaori. "Who told you about the Glaicerians coming?"

"The princess of the water," said Kinya. "You know I don't give loyalty to the opposite sex."

"And so, you don't," replied Kaori.

The window behind Akai and Shun suddenly broke, and two jounin came in.

"We received that two Glaicerians spies have been found," said one of them, a woman who looks a little bit like Kinya.

"Seems like Kinya-chan did it again?" asked one of them amusingly, a guy who have a short brown hair with oriental brown eyes.

"Unfortunately, I don't think so," said Kaori.

"Kinya," said the woman. "You are not suppose to be out."

"Now, now," said the man. "Hanako, don't be hard on your sister."

"Half-sister Fuichi," answered the woman named Hanako.

The man, Fuichi, gave a nervous little laugh before putting a necklace around the two knocked out spies, which seems to be a sort of device.

"Kinya-chan," called out Fuichi. "Could you?"

"Hanako could do that," Kinya pointed out.

"Of course I can," said Hanako, taking out two pieces of wood from her pocket and putting blue strings on them. Then she tied the strings to the spies' bodies, controlling their bodies as if their puppets.

"See you later at the main office, Kaori!" saluted Fuichi as they went along their way.

Akai looked at Kinya, who was making body motions, which Akai remembered to be Hanako taking out pieces of flat thin wood.

"Well, anyways," said Kinya with a sigh. "I better get going."

"Say hello to Juroki-san for me," said Kaori.

With that, Kinya left in a instant.

"Kinya Moshigari?" asked Shun to Kaori. "Isn't she supposed to be confined somewhere?"

"Confined?" asked Akai.

"Yes," answered Kaori. "She was released a month ago due to some circumstances."

"What kind of circumstances will they allow a serial killer to come out?" interrogated Shun.

"What do you mean a serial killer?" asked Akai.

"Puppeteers are considered serial killer in two ways," joined Yori. "One is by killing naturally. The other one is by killing them and taking their bodies, making it into puppets. It is said that those puppets are much more durable and stronger since it has already acquired abilities before they were even puppets."

Akai asked again, "Does that mean that she already killed someone?"

"Hanako's mother went missing for a day, ten years from now," narrated Kaori. "Then she appeared and said that she just went for a walk to cool off but found it hard to go back when she realized that it was already dark."

"After a month, they just suddenly found her dead in the bedroom," continued Shun. "My parents are in the security division. Her file was very case sensitive. They said that she turned her sister's mother into a doll and controlled it for a month."

"Yes," agreed Kaori. "But nothing except for that were written in her files. No more evidence were collected as well as other information. Kinya refused to talk as well as their father."

"How old was Hanako-san when this happened?" asked Akai.

"Twelve years old," answered Yori.

"Kinya was eight," added Kaori grimly.

"And that is why she was considered a living destroyer," ended Shun.

"But I don't get it!" exclaimed Akai.

"You don't have to get it," sighed Yori. "I'm sorry Akai-chan but since Kinya-san's background wasn't really from here, it was hard for the society to find something."

"And by the way," cut in Kaori. "We have wasted enough time for the day. We need to do training."


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

O~O [Hidan's POV]

'It's been boring lately,' thought Hidan. 'But something bad is coming. I could feel it!' He lay at his bed restlessly. He's been feeling like that for straight three days now. His father have been up till midnight too, working.

"Hidan!" screamed his mother, barging into his room.

"Mom!" he asked.

"We are under attack!"

The phrase "under attack" gripped Hidan's heart.

"Where's-"

"They're not here! They're at the acedemy's camp, remember?" his mom cut off. "Now I need you to escape!"

"I can't!" he found himself saying.

"Fine!" as his mother performed a spell.

"Wait mom!"

But everything was too late, a crowd of ninja came in just as he was about to vanish by his mom's spell.

Falling to the ground out of nowhere, he saw that he was on the cliffs near their village. The worst scenario was it was burning, and he's miles away from it to do anything.

He stared at their village for minutes, before something hard hit his head making darkness surround him.

He felt cold, clammy air around him. The cold, hard, stone surface beneath him made him opened his eyes.

'First thing to do, look around. Second, escape and get help.'

Hidan laid on his back, not minding his aching head. Using his eyes, he looked around him, laying as still as possible. Seeing no one around he sat upright. He seemed to be in a cave. There were torches, lighting the cave.

'There's something off,' he thought. 'There's a presence in here.'

"If you're thinking that there's a presence in here, then let me tell you that you are right," said a man's voice.

"WHO ARE YOU! SHOW YOURSELF!" he yelled.

"Don't worry, I mean you no harm,"

A man appeared right in front of him from the earth below.

"I'm a jounin from Current," said the man.

"Liar!" declared Shun as he positioned his self to fight.

"I'm not," the man disagreed.

"You are one of those who burned our village!" hissed Hidan.

"Oh that," said the man. "A town actually. Not the whole village has been burned. "Only a town."

Hidan felt as if he exploded. He made cloned of his self and tried to kill the man. But his actions were in vain. The man clearly was more experienced than him.

"There are survivors you know," said the man, dodging his attacks. "Quite many, we got most of the residents out. However, there were some who did not believe as well as some who were stubborn not to believe..."

Hidan stopped attacking and asked, "Where are we?"

"In Current,"

Hidan immediately threw a kunai at the man,

"I'm not lying! Look for yourself!" exclaimed the man, pointing at the cave's opening.

"You mean that we are in some sort of hide out or something?"

"Actually," said the man. "This is one of those hideouts. Current have underground routes that leads through out the territory. The town that was attacked last night. That is near the Current's border, isn't it?"

"Yes," replied Hidan. "Why?"

The man shook his head, and said, "It's an easy target."


	13. Chapter 12

O~O [Akai's POV]

"Akai-chan!" called out Yori.

'What's this feeling?' thought Akai.

The team was doing training; licking, punching, running, etc.

"Akai-chan!" Yori called out again, appearing behind Akai. She was kicking a tree nonstop.

In reflex action, Akai grabbed his wrist and slammed him on the ground. Then she realized that she hadn't been listening to anything at all.

"I AM SO SORRY!" she almost shouted, helping Yori up.

"He had been calling for your attention for ten times," but in Shun. "And when he finally got it, you slammed him."

"I... I was just thinking of something," reasoned Akai. "Sorry."

"That's what you get for being in thought of someone you hadn't been in touch for years!"

Akai remember whose voice it was that she immediately threw a kunai at the direction of the voice. Nami appeared before them.

"YO!" Nami said in a monotone voice.

"Princess~" a voice called out. Kinya came into view. Her appearance was very normal. She was wearing a normal dress and was laughing while she was running very slowly towards Nami.

"What are you two doing?" asked not only Akai but also Kaori.

"You two are supposed to be doing training without any regards to who or what sprouted in front of you unless it's a matter of life or death," blabbered Kaori in a singled breath.

Yori nodded, leaving Akai stupefied.

Kinya only waited for Kaori to be finished and shouted, "Nami!"

Then she ran and hugged her. Like a puppy who found her master.

"Kinya-san," Nami said with a lower voice.

"It's been done," answered Kinya in a deadly tone.

"Right now?"

"Yes,"

'What are they talking about?' thought Akai, as it got darker.

"There's trouble," said Kaori, looking up to the sky.

Tons of hawks were flying above their village.

"Kaori Kuneda, jounin!" yelled Nami. "You are offered a special mission by my father, the kage of the Shine village, Kawaguchi Yamazaki, to head to Current, together with some Silencers."

Suddenly, a hawk dove for Kaori and landed onto the ground, which turned into a anbu.

"Kuneda-san?" asked the anbu. "This is for you."

The anbu vanished as Kaori got a scroll from him.

"That must be the official letter," explained Nami.

"The Kage does know that I have students, right?" asked Kaori.

"Yes," answered Nami. "The mission given to you is ranked D. Or so they say. Missions suddenly rained out and are being given even to those who are on vacation."

'So we will be having our first mission early!' thought Akai.

"It is an offer, Kuneda-san," said Kinya. "And an offer could be accepted and not...accepted."

"Sensei..." whispered Yori. "Kinya-san looks different today."

"How different?" asked Akai.

Suddenly, Kinya was in front of Akai.

'What the- Her eyes are white!'

"The road which you had taken long, long ago...will lead you through a hard life," stated Kinya, looming over her.

"KINYA!" a woman's voice called out and threads of blue strings tied Kinya down.

"Hanako!" a man shouted.

A woman, who Akai recalled as Hanako, appeared from the trees. She was the one tying down Kinya.

A man appeared a minute later.

"Fuichi!" called out Kaori. Looking at Nami, he asked, "Did you told her to do that?"

'What? Nami-chan?' thought Akai melancholy, as she looked at Nami.

She was surprised. Nami was crying, but only because tears were flowing from her eyes.

"Kinya is never wrong," stated Nami.

"What do you mean!" yelled Akai. "What road!"

Nami turned around, and in an instant, she was gone, leaving Kinya behind.

"Kinya Moshigori, you are o be confined," stated Hanako, Kinya's older stepsister.

"What? WAit! A lot of things is going on!" shouted Akai. "Why would she be confined?"

"If she wouldn't be confined she might try to kill you!" yelled Hanako.

"Ki-" Akai was about to say 'Kill me?' but Kaori was suddenly in front of her and Kinya with his hand out, mentioning Akai to be silent.

"That's enough Hanako," declared Kaori. "Akai, go and call Yori, I asked him to get Shun."

"But-" started Akai, but looking back at Kinya, Kaori, and Hanako, she immediately ran as fast as she could to get Yori and Shun.

O~O [Yori's POV]

'Shun! Where in the world are you!' as he ran all over the waterfalls.

"Shun!" he whispered.

He heard a bush ruffled.

'Should I threw a kunai?' he asked his self.

A squirrel came out.

'Good thing I didn't.'

**YORI!**

'What the-? Akai-san?'

**Yes, it's me. Have you found Shun?**

'How are you doing this?' as he searched around him.

**No time to explain. I think that Kuneda-sensei's in trouble. We need to help him!**

'I still haven't found Shun!'

"Hey, Yori-san,"

Yori nearly had a heart attack, but realizing Shun's voice somehow stopped it.

"Shun! We have been looking for you. Let's hurry!" explained Yori, grabbing Shun by his wrist and dragged him forward.

"YORI!" shouted Shun.

But he was too late. Yori bumped to Akai with full force. Both fell onto the ground.

"Akai-chan!" exclaimed Yori.

"No time, and sorry!" said Akai, getting up and grabbing both Yori and Shun.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

O~O [Shun's POV]

'Just what in the world is happening?' thought Shun as he ran along with his teammates.

He looked at them. They seemed to be serious.

'Just what in the world are we missing!'

O~O [Kaori's POV]

"Move aside, Kaori!" shouted Hanako.

Kaori ignored her. He moved not a muscle away from where he stood.

"KAORI!" yelled Hanako. More blue strings quickly shot out from her two pieces of wood.

"How long are you going to stay like that, Kinya?" whispered Kaori, as he moved his eyes and glanced at her. "Don't sleep to much..."

"Kaori," called out Fuichi. "We are to assist Moshigori-san to the Kage. If you would please..."

Kaori took a step forward.

"Sensei!"

O~O [Akai's POV]

'Are we too late?'

The three of them, catching their breath, looked at their teacher nervously. He was standing there, not moving. And that's what scared her.

What will his next action be? Will he let Kinya-san be taken? Or will he fight?

"Kinya-san!" growled Shun more than shout.

"Fine. Whatever," announce Kaori.

Akai cannot feel anything but her beating heart. 'He's just going to let them go?'

"But not tied like this," continued Kaori, motioning to the strings.

"She is dangerous, Kaori!" growled Hanako.

"Yes. Although you're actions are mainly because you're irritated," pointed out Kaori.

'Sensei!' was all Akai could think before Kinya was dragged by Hanako's strings away from them.

"Stop pestering me!" yelled Hanako. "Why don't you just tell her your unrequited love and be a man yourself!"

'Unrequited... Sensei?'

Akai looked at Kaori and saw that all three of them were just watching. But deciding what to do will be hard. Kinya just told her that she will die... Should she help her? Even though she's a serial killer?

"STOP!" shouted Akai as she ran forward and threw kunais at Hanako's chakra strings.

A sphere appeared before them.

"How silly..." laughed Fuichi. "Even when you were threatened by her, you will try to save her?"

"What do you mean! Why are you laughing?" yelled Akai.

"Fuichi-" murmured Hanako before Fuichi stabbed her stomach.

"Nice acting, Hanako Moshigori-san," complimented Fuichi as his face melted into somebody else. "But we really need your sister."

"Mokuba..." growled Kaori. "It's been... long."

"Uhuh! Seems like they really frosted Kinya-san for two years, didn't they?" asked the man as he grabbed hold of Kinya's long hair and dragged her nearer to him. He examined her face and dismay could clearly be seen on his face.

"The case of Kanako Moshigori is still ongoing. How very disappointing," commented the man. "Well, Kaori-kun, you don't mind me borrowing her for a while, right?"

"Not at all. But can I ask where you will take her?" answered Kaori.

"I was just told to abduct her and leave her at the Moshigori's place. It's weird. My client could have just come here himself. Besides, it's his freaking daughter!"

The man, whose name was Mokuba, laughed. His black hair with violet highlights kept on glittering under the sunlight's beams.

"Well, I'm gonna be late if I stall more," Mokuba cut off with a serious tone. "If you want to get her back, just go to the Moshigori's place. The men were nothing but pieces of blocks. They are just weaklings. See ya!"

Mokuba and Kinya vanished afterwards.

"Sensei!" shouted all three of them.

Yori ran toward Hanako and see to her wounds.

"She wasn't stabbed deep, but there were powder. Sleeping powder," stated Yori. Kaori, with Shun walking behind him and Akai running before him, was now kneeling beside Hanako.

"Kinya Moshigori was not to go back to the Moshigori's, right?" asked Shun.

"It wasn't allowed," replied Kaori.

"Why do you know so much about the Moshigori's anyway?" interrogated Shun.

"As an anbu, I was designated at their place."

O~O [Shun's POV]

'It's either that there are documents that were removed from the police files or that a big organization are pulling strings inside the Moshigori's family...' thought Shun, as he waited inside their medic center. Kaori ordered them to return Hanako to the village to have her treated properly.

"We can go now," said Akai. "The medics said it will be alright."

"Okay. Let's meet Kuneda-sensei and Yori-san now."


End file.
